The Poke Prize
by djslate72
Summary: One kid, tons of Pokemon trainers, coordinators, gym leaders, champions and some others, add a prize on a remote island and you got yourselfs a tasty dish called the Poke Prize


The Poke Prize by DJslate

Hello their, and now I'm back with more ideas. Sorry for having a break I was suffering a case called 'to much school work and stress' but now it's fuck'n summer vacation and I've got this new idea of a so called "prize" for defeating other Pokemon trainers, gym leaders, or anyone else I might think of, now without further a do (drum roll) it's time for POKE PRIZE

Part 1 the beginning

Chapter 1: the dreams

Their was a dark mist hovering on a black ground, everything was black then a black haired appeared and started looking around.

Ash: where am I?

Ash looked around some more then a setting came up, Ash started running with one of his friends during one of his journeys in a forest named Dawn

Ash: we gotta get outta here

Then Dawn and Ash entered a room all of a sudden, and a unknown voice started speaking

?: I don't think so ha ha ha ha

Then a trapdoor opened over Dawn and see fell down the trapdoor

Ash:NOOOOOOOOOO

Ash then wakes up

Ash: WHAAAAA, huh what? What was that all about?

Ash then sees his little yellow mouse partner Pikachu sleeping next to him in his bed

Ash then looks out the Rooms window in the Pokemon center

Ash: hmmmm still night out, I guess I should still get some more rest so I can wake up early and get home to mom

Ash then falls back asleep

Then another dream appeared. This time Ash was with the Sinnoh region champion named Cynthia in a room with nothing in it just a locked door in front of them

Ash: we need to get out and help the others

Cynthia: yes I know but how are we going to, we don't have our pokemon with us and the door is locked, the door is to strong to try and break down, what other option is their

Then Cynthia gets hit in the neck with a tranquilizer dart

Cynthia: whoooooaaaa why is everything spiiiinnnnniiiiinnnnggggg

Cynthia then fainted

Ash: Cynthia...CYNTHIA.

Then the same unknown voice spoke out again

?: well I guess you just have to give up ha ha ha ha

Then the door unlocked and in came a dark shadow, the dark shadow used it's dark powers to fling Ash to the wall and pick up Cynthia and took Cynthia somewhere, then the door closed and locked up again

Ash then woke up again

Ash: wha? What was that? Why am I having these dreams? And it's still night out.

Then Ash realized that Pikachu was gone

Ash: wait where's Pikachu?

Ash looks around and sees Pikachu staring out the window

Ash: looks like Pikachu can't sleep either

Pikachu then looks and sees Ash looking at him

Pikachu: (looks like Ash can't sleep either I wonder if Ash has been having weird dreams to)

Pikachu: pika pika pi pi

Ash didn't know pokemon language but he did understand what Pikachu was saying

Ash: you having dreams to

Pikachu nods his head

Pikachu:(I knew he was having weird dreams to)

Ash: I think we should just go back to sleep and think about this tomorrow

Pikachu: pikachu

Soon Ash and Pikachu went back to sleep

Then yet another dream forms in Ash's head, he was starting in a capsule with May and Serena looking outside the capsule with horror and Ash heard that mysterious voice say 'MANAPHY' but before Ash could dream more, Pikachu woke Ash up

Ash: Pikachu what is it

Pikachu: pika pika

Pikachu points upward, Ash looks up and sees a dark shadow the same one from his dream

Ash jumps outta his bed, still looking at the mysterious dark shadow

Ash: whoa your the same figure from my dream

Pikachu:(Ash saw the same figure in his dream to!)

Then the shadow started talking

Shadow: you will soon learn

Then the shadow disappeared

Ash: hmmmmm, well that was weird I don't think I can sleep now

Pikachu:pika pi

Pikachu:(yeah I don't think I can either)

So Ash and Pikachu got back in bed

But After some minutes they fell fast asleep, and for the rest of the night they didn't dream at all not knowing that those dreams will soon come up again.

Chapter 2: the journey home

In the morning Ash and Pikachu woke up bright and early

Ash: yaaaaawwwwwwnnnnn

Pikachu: piiiiiiiiikkkkkkaaaaaa

Ash: well time to get dressed and head to pallet

Pikachu: (yup let's go)

After Ash got dressed, they went out of the Pokemon center and started walking to pallet town.

On the way their

Pikachu: pika pi (hey Ash)

Ash: what's wrong Pikachu?

Pikachu: pika pika pi pi (I sense were being watched)

Ash and Pikachu look around but see nothing

Ash: it's probably just your imagination Pikachu

Then the grass started rustling by Ash and Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu stand their ground, ready for battle

Ash: get ready Pikachu

Pikachu: pikachu (on it)

Then a weedle pops out

Ash: see I told you, it's just your imagination

Pikachu: pika pika pi (well I guess your right)

So Ash and Pikachu keep on traveling to pallet town still not knowing that Pikachu was right

Back at the Pokemon center the dark shadow was there, confronting the Nurse Joy who works there

Dark shadow: WERE ARE THEY

Nurse joy: who are you talking about?

Dark shadow: ASH AND PIKACHU

Nurse joy: they started going to pallet early this morning

Then the Dark shadow went to the entrance of the Pokemon center

Nurse joy: what are you?

Dark shadow: I'm yours and everyone's nightmare come true

Then the Dark shadow disappeared

Chapter 3: pallet town

Soon Ash and Pikachu reach pallet town and start running towards mom's or Delia's house and when they reach to their house they see a note on the door

Ash: hmmm what's this?

Ash took the note and started reading

Ash: 'hello there, I am what you can call me the battle master and I have chosen Ash Ketchum and his loyal Pikachu to come to my battle arena in on a remote island in the Hoen region to test your strength against other trainers, gym leaders, champions, pokemon coordinators and others, and only one can be named the true master of Pokemon, I hope you take my offer and you will come. From: the battle master'

Ash: well I shouldn't give up this offer, let's go inside and tell mom that I'm going to go to this arena

Ash and Pikachu go inside and see that Ash's mom isn't here and there was a note on the fridge

Ash: another note, well let's see what this one says

Ash takes the note and starts reading

Ash: 'hey my son, this is mom, I'm out shopping but I saw the note on our door and yes you can go the the battle arena and win it and bring a metal or any other kind of award back home so I can see my little champion. Love: mom'

Ash: well I guess we should head out, but were is the remote island in Hoen actually?

Then the dark shadow appeared right in front of Ash and Pikachu. The dark shadow grabbed Ash and Pikachu and used its dark power to teleport them away

Chapter 4: the tributes

Ash and Pikachu were just in their house and now, their in an empty room with a clipboard on a table

Ash started reading the clipboard

Ash:'please sign name here'

So Ash signed his name and saw a door so Ash and Pikachu went through the door and then their was a slot and a sigh stating to put your pokemon in the slot

Ash: I guess we part ways buddy

Pikachu: pika pikachu (well ok then see ya)

So Ash grabs Pikachu's Pokeball and said the words "Pikachu return" and Pikachu flashed into the Pokeball and Ash put his Pokeballs in the slot and the Pokeballs then went down a shoot

Then Ash went through another door and saw another clipboard

Ash: I guess I have to sign my name again

This time Ash saw all the other people competing.

There was Misty,Dawn,May,Cynthia,Iris,Gary,Clair,Brock, ,Whitney,Erika,Sabrina, Serena,Clemons and Bonnie,Lance,Jessie, James,Meowth, and then Ash signed his name down

Ash: well that makes 20 people participating but why is Meowth attending? He's a Pokemon?also why are Team Rocket attending they suck at battling Pokemon Eh never mind, time to get going, I guess I have to go through this door right here.

Chapter 5: the battle master

Ash went through the door and saw everyone from the clipboard

Dawn: hey it's Ash

Brock: glad you made it

Ash: yeah I got here from a dark shadow

Sabrina: really?, that's how I got here to, a shadowy figure teleported me here

Misty: me to

: same with me

Clemons: I guess everyone was brought here from a dark shadow figure

Jessie: yeah, I thought there was a prize here from this Battle master?

?: oh but their is

Then everyone looks at a boy standing in front of everyone

Meowth: who might you be?

?: I go by many names but you can call me the battle master

James: your the battle master?

Lance: don't judge by appearance he could have really tough Pokemon

Battle master: oh yes I do, now the rules, you will all go head to head, a free for all battle I like to call it, and who ever is left standing wins

Cynthia: sounds simple enough

Whitney: but where's our Pokemon?

Battle master: oh yeah that's the catch

YOU will battle each other TO THE DEATH so off you go now ha ha ha ha ha

Then the battle master pulls a lever and a trap door appears and everyone falls in a hole going to a forest under ground

Battle master: ha easy as pie soon no one will stop me ha ha ha ha ha

Chapter 6: it was all a trick

Everyone soon fell into a forest

Erika:ow that hurt

Iris: we need to get out of here

May: but how?

Clair: their could be a door deep in this forest

Iris: I'm on it

Iris soon started jumping from tree to tree in the forest

May: does anyone see her

Gary: I don't see her

Misty: me either

Then they heard screams coming from the woods then silence

Sabrina: hey Iris you their

James: Twerp, say something

Ash: Iris? Where are you?

: Iris if your playing a game, it's not funny

Lance: think someone should look for her?

Then everyone looked at Meowth

Meowth: wait...OH NO NO NO NO I'm not going in there

Jessie: just get in there

Then Jessie kicked Meowth in the forest

Meowth: ha ha ha hey Twerp please come out now so I can't go in their ha ha

No one answered

Meowth: oh c'mon guys I don't want to go in their

Then another scream from the forest was heard

Meowth: Hey Twerp is that you

Then another scream and a voice screaming HHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP

Ash: it's probably Iris c'mon let's go

So while everyone was working up the nerve to go in the forest, Ash,lance,Cynthia,and went in the forest without fear. Thy kept running and running until they came to a tree where Iris was tied up

Ash:Iris you ok

She didn't answer

Lance:she might have passed out

went up to Iris and Iris screamed

Iris: NO DONT GO NEAR ME ITS A TRAP

stepped back a few times

: is that true

Then everyone else arrived except for Meowth he was falling behind

May: Iris their you are

stated that if we go near Iris a trap will be set off

Whitney: who did this to you Iris?

Iris: it was the battle master

Erika: so the battle master tied you up

Iris: yes but he hade help, he hade-

Then everyone heard Meowth running towards everyone

Meowth: guys, guys run, run for your lives

Then Meowth accidentally bumped into Iris opening a trap door over Iris and Meowth and they both fell in

Jessie: Meowth!, we need to help him

James: yeah, our team sticks together

So Jessie and James jumped in and then the trapdoor closed and locked up tight

Erika: what just happened?

Sabrina: wait what did Meowth say while he was running

Bonnie: it was run for our lives and I think we should, LOOK!

Everyone looked up and saw a TON of Beedrill

Serena: let's get out of here

Everyone started running but Erika fell

Whitney: Erika!

Sabrina: we'll help you

Sabrina and Whitney helped up Erika but the beedrill got to all tree of them and the beedrill grabbed Sabrina, Erika, and Whitney and carried them off

Clemons: guys there gone

Brock: what now

Clair: we should keep on moving

Gary: but could their be a trap up ahead

Clair: you really want to stay here, what if the beedrill come back

Gary look up in the sky then looked back at Clair

Gary: yeah we should keep moving

So everyone kept on moving

Chapter 7: everyone is disappearing

After an hour

May: can we take a break now

: yeah we should all take a break

Clair: well ok then

Everyone sits down and takes a break

Clemons: me and Bonnie will get fire wood to make a fire

Clemons and Bonnie go deep into the forest

Bonnie: do you know IF there is firewood here

Clemons: of course their is, see there's some right there

Bonnie and Clemons start picking up firewood

Bonnie: cl-cl-Clemons

Clemons looks at Bonnie, Bonnie is staring out in the forest

Bonnie: I see something out in the distance

Then Clemons looked and saw a red figure standing their

Clemons: I think we have enough fire wood let's go

Bonnie: yeah let's get outta here

Then they started walking back to everyone else

Then the red figure appears in front of Clemons and Bonnie

Clemons: it's some kinda creature, it's defiantly not a Pokemon

Then another one appears behind them

Bonnie: there's another one behind us

They dropped the firewood and started running to everyone yelling for help

At the camp Clair and heard Bonnie and Clemons yelling for help so they went in the forest to help them

Back with Clemons and Bonnie, they were still running when Clemons tripped and fell

Bonnie: Clemons!

Bonnie runs and helps him up

Bonnie: you ok?

Clemons: yeah

Then the red figures appeared in front of them

Clemons let out one last cry for help

Then Clair and appeared

: HEY GET OFF OF THEM

Clair: whoa what are those things

Then the figures ran towards Clair and

punched one of the figures but then his fist was grabbed by the figure and then the figure pinned down ,picked him up and carried him off

: hey put me down now, unhand me NOW

Then the other figure took Clair to

Clair: hey let go of me now

Clemons and Bonnie watched as and Clair were taken away

Back at camp everyone was getting worried about Clemons and Bonnie until they arrived

May: Clemons, Bonnie we were so worried that you guys were gone

Ash: wait we're is Clair and ?

Bonnie: they were taken by some kinda red creature things

Cynthia: we gotta stay close from now on or we will never survive

Misty:it's getting dark we should get to bed

Dawn: yeah I'm getting sleepy

Gary: but where are we going to sleep

?: I see your in a problem are you guys huh

Brock: who are you,show yourself

?:but why would I, It's not like I seen a well lit room south from here or anything ok bye then

Dawn: a well lit room, I don't trust whoever that guy is

Cynthia: we can just sleep up in the trees

Gary: sure

Gary starts climbing a tree but trips and falls flat on his face, Gary soon heard giggles from everyone

Gary gets up

Gary: I guess I'm not a good climber ha ha ha

Cynthia: then I guess we just sleep here

Chapter 8: the center of it all

I'm the morning everyone woke up and on a speaker the battle master was speaking

Battle master: hello it's me the battle master I see that a lot of your team is gone ha ha ha ha ha

Cynthia: it's because of you isn't it

Battle master: awwwww what Gave it away, of course I've done it, but those red creatures were my own creation

Clemons: those creatures almost took us

Battle master: that's the point, now everyone should start running I'm coming down their to confront you guys by my self

Ash: I guess we will meet you here, but can I have one more question

Battle master: what is it

Ash: where is are pokemon

Battle master: oh them, their working for me now along with some of your

Friends ha ha ha ha ha ha I'm out

Cynthia: ok we gotta hide

From the battle master before he comes

Battle master: well that won't be necessary

Everyone looks behind them and sees The battle master standing behind them

Ash: whoa how'd he get here so fast

Gary: there you are, I'm gonna beat you to the ground

Gary runs to the battle master but the battle master quickly pins Gary down flat on his face

Then the battle master whispered to Gary

Battle master: hey if you knew

Who I really was you would be running like hell

Then a trapdoor opened right over Gary and Gary fell in then the trapdoor closed

Battle master: well that's the end of that now who's next ha ha ha ha

Brock: your crazy kid

Battle master: it's battle master NOT the kid if you don't want to say battle master just say my other nickname DJ

Dawn: one of you other nicknames is DJ?

DJ: yeah is that so wrong

Dawn: well no it just...just forget I said anything

DJ:ok then, anyway who's next to get captured ha ha ha ha ha

Ash: I think your next in line

DJ: ha ha ha your not funny, you don't tell jokes good, your terrible, don't do them anymore.

Ash: yeeesh

DJ: ha yeah I'm harsh, anyway I'm not going to be captured you guys are because I am the hunter and you guys are the prey ha ha ha

May: what happened to the others

DJ: oh them, let's just say their 'resting for a bit' but they'll 'wake up' soon I'm sure ha ha ha ha ha

Brock: so this was all a trick

DJ:well of course it's quite simple actually, persuade people to come to this island, trick them with some prize, and capture them and their pokemon for my own special needs it's quite complicated to catch them all,but not you people it's a piece of cake ha ha ha ha ha

Misty: you madman

DJ: yeah yeah I've heard them all, now you might as well give up now because your never gonna get away ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Lance: we will never give up

DJ: is that so well I warned you

Serena: no you didn't

DJ: well you got me their but I know someone who will convince you to give up

DJ: DARKRAI COME

then a giant black shadow appeared

DJ: you might have seen this black shadow before, well this shadow is my Poke partner called Darkrai

Then Darkrai appeared from the dark shadow

DJ: Darkrai you know what to do

Then Darkrai grabbed Lance

Lance: LET ME GO

Then a black portal appeared by Darkrai and Lance was thrown in the portal then the portal closed

Ash: I think we should run

Serena: agreed

Then the rest of the gang started running away

DJ: well I guess we might need some help.

Then DJ whistled a tune and the two red creatures appeared

DJ: get them but only Brock, Clemons, and Bonnie I want to see what those girls and Ash do when their alone together, who knows under all this stress they might you know

Darkrai just stares at DJ

DJ: what?, anyway GO GET THEM

So Darkrai and the two red Creatures went to capture the people that DJ requested

DJ: everything is going to plan now I gotta get to work

Chapter 9: a little help

Brock: I think were in a safe distance

Ash: ok we can take a break

So everyone stopped running

Bonnie: what are we gonna do now

Clemons: I don't know

Cynthia: man I wish we hade a map to see where we are

Clemons: I think I have something, ( I don't know what Clemons says first so I guessed) clemontic gear on,

Clemons gets out a contraption

Clemons: This machine maps out the landscape using radar and scanners, I call it the topographic map maker

Ash: wow science is so amazing

Clemons: observe

Clemons pushed a button and the machine started mapping out the forest

Clemons: it's working

Cynthia: nice

Then the machine started smoking

Serena: HIT THE-

But before Serena could finish her sentence the machine exploded and everyone was hit with the explosion

Bonnie: 'cough cough' as always 'cough cough'

Misty: wait 'cough' this usually 'cough cough' happens!

After that whole mess

Brock: I think we should head that way

Dawn: what makes you so sure

Brock: I don't know I'm just guessing

Then Darkrai appeared in front of Brock

Brock: whoa!

Then Darkrai grabbed Brock and opened a portal and threw Brock in the portal, then the portal closed

Dawn: Brock!

Clemons: let's get outta here

But before anyone could the two red creatures appeared behind Bonnie and Clemons

Serena: Clemons,Bonnie behind you!

But the red creatures grabbed Clemons and Bonnie and ran off with them

Then Darkrai stares at Ash and says

Darkrai: you think your a master, well your not a master and when the time comes, you will bow before me

Ash: RUN

So the rest of the gang ran into the forest then DJ walked next to Darkrai

DJ: so I guess who's left is Misty,Dawn,May,Cynthia,Serena,and Ash I guess we should leave them alone for some private time ha ha ha

Darkrai: you really need someone

DJ: what do you think I'm doing now!

Darkrai: your capturing people and-

DJ: hey they might be still around, let's just go

So DJ, Darkrai,And the red creatures went back to the control room

Back with the gang they were running when they saw a cave and went in the cave for shelter

May: man it's all wet

Cynthia: hey if it will keep us hidden,then I'm not complaining

May: well I guess you right

Ash thinks to himself (what did Darkrai mean when he said 'I will bow before him when the time comes'?)

Dawn: what are we gonna do

Back with DJ he was sitting in the security room looking through the eyes of camera 193-4 or the camera in the cave were the gang is

DJ: why did it happen to her why wasn't it me...sob...

DJ then wiped off his tears

DJ: stop muttering on the past, focus on what your plan is, I think I need to spice this up a bit I guess I should 'wake up' one of their friends I guess now who would be perfect to capture one of them hmmmmm...I got it, Darkrai...

Darkrai appears

DJ: go program Iris for our purpose and then send her to the cave to help us catch someone in there gang ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Darkrai then disappeared

Chapter 10: Iris

It turned dark in the forest again

Everyone was sleeping

?: HHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP

Misty woke up

Misty: who was that

?: please help me

Misty: it sounds like it's coming outside of the cave

Misty walked over to the entrance of the cave and was pulled outside by someone

Misty tried to yell but a hand covered her mouth. Misty looked up and saw Iris

Iris let go of Misty and uncovered her mouth

Misty: Iris! I can't believe it how'd you escape

Iris: I managed to climb up the trapdoor and I managed to escape and find a great hiding place

Misty: what's wrong with this cave

Iris point in the cave to a camera

Iris: that's a camera he's got them everywhere but I found a place with no cameras at all it's totally safe c'mon I'll show you

Misty: what about the others

Iris: we will get them later

So Misty and Iris went to a door by a wall

Misty: are you sure about this

Iris: of course I am c'mon

After some hours morning came over the forest

Back at the cave Dawn and Ash woke up and saw that Misty was gone

Dawn: wait wheres Misty

Ash: she might be in danger let's go

So Ash and Dawn started walking out of the cave and saw footprints

Dawn: let's go

So Dawn and Ash started running

Ash: we gotta get outta here

The Ash and Dawn entered a empty room and a DJ started speaking on a speaker

DJ: I don't think so ha ha ha

Then a trapdoor opens over Dawn and Dawn falls down and the trapdoor closes

Ash:NOOOOOOO

Ash: wait this is just like one of my dreams

Then Ash turns around and sees Cynthia and remembers his other Dream

Ash: DONT GO IN HERE ITS A TRAP

But Cynthia gets pushed in the room and then door slams shut and gets locked

Ash: we need to get outta here and help the others

Cynthia: yes I know but how this locked door is to tough to try and break down, we don't have our Pokemon with us what are we gonna do

Ash then realizes (the dart)

Then Cynthia passes out

Ash: man the dart already hit her

Then the Door unlocked and Darkrai appeared, Darkrai took Cynthia then said "just wait an see" and he left leaving the door open, Ash quickly ran outside and saw May and Serena running to Ash

May: Ash were is everyone

Ash: they've been captured

Serena: now it's just the three of us oh man I'm freaking out

May: calm down Serena it's gonna be fine we can find a way outta here

DJ: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

The trio turned around and saw DJ

Serena: you

DJ: yes it's me who were you expecting someone who will help you? Ha ha ha ha ha

Ash: what did you do to everyone

DJ: you really want to know ok then...

Serena: then tell us

DJ: oh yeah I brainwashed them

Serena: YOU WHAT!

DJ: I brainwashed them if you don't believe me then check it out. IRIS COME

Iris soon arrived and stopped right next to DJ

Serena: Iris are you ok?

Iris: never better thanks to DJ here

Then Iris gave a big smile

May: what are you talking about he captured you and Brainwashed you

Iris: I don't remember any of that

DJ: that because it's not true Iris their playing with your mind just like I said

Iris: yeah you guys are probably lying to me

Ash: Iris do you know who you are

Iris: of course I do I'm Iris, DJs servant and trusted partner

Ash: no your not, your a dragon type trainer who lives in opelucid city in the Unova region

Iris: umm again your probably lying to me.

DJ: they are lying and now they will keep you company when they agree to come with us

DJ: so I think you should give up now

Then May, Serena and Ash huddled and talked for some time then they got outta the huddle and said

May: I give up

Serena: me to

Ash: same here

DJ: that better now come with me

Chapter 11: the truth

DJ took Serena,Ash,and May to a room with a capsule inside connected to a computer

Serena: wait where is Iris?

DJ: I told her to go back to the theater for the showing of new recruits, those recruits are you three

May nodded

Then Serena nodded as to with Ash

Then the Trio ganged up on DJ and pinned him down

DJ: hmmm Impressive but not enough

Then DJ flipped everyone over and on the ground but everyone quickly jumped back up

DJ: just get in the capsule

Ash: no I want to leave, get Pikachu and the rest of my Friends and get back to my family

DJ then paused

DJ: what...did you...say lastly

Ash: Family?

DJ then started crying softly

May: ummm are you ok

DJ: yeah I'm fine, now get in the capsule

May: no I want to see my mom, dad, and my little brother Max

DJ:...family...

Serena: wait do you have a family?

DJ:...why...why...

Then DJ screamed

DJ: JUST GET IN THE CAPSULE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD

Then DJ started crying

Ash: wait you don't have a family?

DJ: no I've never hade one I was lonely all my life until...she came

Ash:who?

DJ: I don't want to talk about it

Serena: who?

DJ: it...was...

Then DJ pushed Ash into the capsule

DJ then went to the computer and pushed a button

DJ: it was a Pokemon called Manaphy

Then the capsule door closed and started filling a purple mist into the capsule and Ash was still inside

Then when the mist was gone May and Serena saw Ash unconscious

May: Ash you ok

Serena: Ash you ok

Ash got up and smiled

Ash: never better thanks to DJ here

May: oh no ASH!

Serena: he's been brainwashed

DJ: I can't do anything else today. Ash take May and Serena to a jail cell and lock them up

Ash: ok, May, Serena, come with me

Serena shook her head

So did May

Ash: I suggest you listen now

DJ then walked over to May and Serena and whispered

DJ: I swear if you don't cooperate with Ash, I will kill you both here and now

Ash: what did you tell them DJ?

DJ: I asked them nicely and they finally said yes, didn't you girls

Serena and May nodded their heads

Then Ash took Serena and May to a Jail cell and locked them in

Serena: Ash don't you know who you are? Your a master Pokemon trainer

Ash: no I'm DJs servant I have no idea what your talking about

May: wait aren't you worried about Pikachu?

Ash: I've never owned a Pikachu I'm DJs servant not a trainer

Then Ash left

Serena started crying

May couldn't help but cry to.

End of part 1

Please leave a Review


End file.
